I believe I can fly on the highway to hell
by Styko
Summary: Tai, Matt, Davis und Ken werden von einen bösartigen Digimon in die reale Welt verfolgt und müssen einige abenteuerliche Aktionen Matts auf sich nehmen XP


Titel: I believe I can fly on the Highway to hell  
Teil: 1/2  
Genre: Humor/Action  
Warning: extrem verrückt XD  
  
Bemerkung: Jaha, eine meiner verrücktesten Geschichten, die ich je geschrieben hab... und eine der ältesten. Die is schon über ein Jahr alt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, also entspricht mein Schreibstil nicht mehr so ganz dem jetztigen, aber egal^^  
Es existiert auch noch ein 2. Teil zu dem hier, wenn Interesse besteht poste ich den auch noch, aber zuerst will ich mal ein paar schöne Kommentare zu dem hier^^ XD wär jedenfalls schön^^  
Übrigens hoffe ich auch, dass ihr die Story lustig findet und nicht nur ich ^^'  
  
Disclaimer: Weder Digimon mit seinen Charas noch eine der sonst erwähnten, bekannten Sachen gehören mir, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und mache keinerlei Profit damit (leider...)  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Erklärungen (müssen sein, sind verdammt wichtig ^^'):  
- "..." einer sagt etwas  
- " "..." " zwei sagen gleichzeitg etwas  
- " " "..." " " drei sagen gleichzeitg etwas usw.  
- man sollte Vetter Id von der "Adams Family" kennen (Für alle die es nicht tun:  
Er besteht nur aus Harren. Man kann weder Gesicht noch Körper sehen)  
- Harakiri ist (glaub ich jedenfalls) der japanische Selbstmord, bei dem man  
sich ins Schwert stürzt  
- Man sollte "Highway to hell" von AC/DC, "Time to say goodbye" von Sarah  
Brightman und Andrea Bocelli und "I belive I can fly" von R. Kelly kennen (oder  
wenigstens wissen, was es auf deutsch heißt)  
- Außerdem wäre es gut, wenn man den Film "Speed" mit Sandra Bullock und Keanu  
Reeves gesehen hat  
- Die Städte gibt es wirklich  
- Die Firma und das Spiel sind auch nur eine Ausgeburt meines Gehirns  
  
Jetzt geht's aber los.  
  
  
  
  
I believe I can fly on the highway to hell  
  
"Agumon Warpdigitation zu Wargreymon."  
"Gabumon Warpdigitation zu Metalgarurumon."  
"Veemon digitiert zu Exveemon."  
"Wormmon digitiert zu Stingmon."  
"Davis! Achtung!", schrie Matt und riss ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Boden.  
"Mann, dass war ganz schön knapp. Fast hätt mich das Vieh erwischt. Danke."  
"Schon gut."  
"Alles okay bei euch?" fragte Tai, der weiter vorne stand und den Blick nicht  
von den kämpfenden Digimon wandte.   
"Den Umständen entsprechend, ja." Davis rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf und half  
dann Matt beim Aufstehen.  
"Irgendwie sind sie nicht stark genug", meinte Ken, der den Kampf zwischen den  
Digimon der Digirittern und dem feindlichen betrachtete.  
"Macht die DNA-Digitation", befahl Matt.  
"Okay. Exveemon!",  
"Stingmon", riefen die beiden Jüngeren und hielten ihren Partnern die D-3  
Digivices hin. Diese nickten nur.  
"Exveemon..."  
"Stingmon..."  
" "DNA-Digitation zu Paildramon. Desperadoraketen." "  
Das nutzte allerdings auch nicht viel.  
"Alle zusammen!"  
"Desperadoraketen."  
"Planetenkraft."  
"Metallische Wolfskralle."  
"Reflektion."  
Die drei Attacken flogen zurück zu ihrem Ursprung und setzten die Digimon außer  
Gefecht. Die vier Jungen fingen die zurückdigitierten Rookies auf und sahen sich  
jetzt selbst dem Feind gegenüber.  
"Okay", Tai versuchte eine Lösung zu finden. "Jemand einen Vorschlag?"  
" "Nein" " , kam es von den beiden jüngeren.   
Matts Gesicht aber hellte sich auf, als habe er eine Idee. "Ich weiß was wir  
jetzt machen."  
Auch die Mienen der anderen hellten sich angesichts der herannahenden Rettung  
auf.  
"Was denn? Sag schon!" Tai starb fast vor Spannung.  
"Sterben!"  
"Das ist ein Scheißvorschlag!"  
"Ja, aber er ist realistisch."  
"Ich hätte aber gerne einen Vorschlag, bei dem wir nicht gerade draufgehen."  
"Was soll ich sagen? Dass wir uns mutig wie die Ritter der Tafelrunde dem Feind  
entgegenstellen und weder Tod noch Teufel fürchten sollen?" Matts Stimme hatte  
einen feierlichen Ton angeschlagen und triefte geradezu vor Sarkasmus.  
Tai verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Immer dasselbe mit dir, wenn wir kurz vorm  
Abkratzen sind. Jedesmal fängst du an zu spinnen."  
"Ich spinne nicht."  
"Tust du wohl!"  
"Tu ich nicht!"  
"Tust du wohl!"  
"Tu ich nicht!"  
"Tust du wohl!"  
"Tu ich nicht!"  
"Doch!"  
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"   
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"   
"Nein!"  
"Warum fangt ihr eigentlich immer an zu streiten, wenns ernst wird?" verlangte  
Davis eine Erklärung.  
" "Wir sreiten nicht." "  
Davis und Ken wagten nicht zu widersprechen. Von den anderen vier alten  
Digirittern wussten sie, dass es normal war, dass die beiden in solchen  
Situationen anfingen zu streiten. Warum wusste allerdings keiner. Vielleicht  
beruhigte sie es ja. Klang zwar ziemlich komisch, aber das waren Matt und Tai  
manchmal auch. Auf der einen Seite waren sie die allerbesten Freunde und auf der  
anderen stritten sie und prügelten sich fast.   
Urplötzlich hörte Matt auf Tai zu widersprechen. "Ich hab noch ne andere Idee."  
"Gehen wir dabei auch drauf?"  
"Nein."  
"Oh, mal was neues." Dafür erntete Tai gleich einen von Matts Killerblicken.  
"Was denn jetzt?" drängte Davis.  
Genau in diesem Moment feuerte das Digimon eine Attacke ab und Matt schrie:  
"WEGRENNEN!"  
" " "Guter Vorschlag" " ", kam es von den anderen drei und alle liefen so  
schnell sie konnten.   
  
"Oh, mann. Der ist ganz schön schwer", keuchte Tai und meinte damit Agumon, der  
bewusstlos in seinen Armen hing.  
"Soll ich ihn nehmen und du dafür Gabumon?", Matts Stimme klang fast bittend.  
"Nein, danke. Ich weiß genau, dass Gabumon noch schwerer ist als Agumon."  
"Verdammt. Davis, Ken?"  
"Nein."  
"Nein."  
"Mann, wieso hab ich auch das schwerste Digimon von allen. Wenn wir heimkommen,  
wird er auf Diat gesetzt."  
"Mit der Betonung auf wenn", sagte Ken.  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Ähm, na ja..., das da", und er deutete mit der freien Hand nach hinten. Das  
Digimon schien gerade mal wieder einen Versuch zu starten sie ins Gras beißen zu  
lassen. "Vernichtungsstrahl."  
"Vernichtungsstrahl? Meint das Vieh uns?" Tai schien der Panik nahe.  
"Ach, was. Er meint die Elefanten dahinten, die mit den Zebras Tango tanzen."  
Matt sah seinen besten Freund mit einem  
Wen-soll-er-denn-sonst-meinen-wir-sind-doch-die-einzigsten-hier-Blick an.   
Der Feind sammelte in seinen Händen seine Kraft und formte sie in eine Kugel,  
die gefährlich blizte. Keiner der Digiritter wusste was sie tun sollten. Davis,  
der ganz vorne lief, blieb plötzlich stehen. Ken knallte direkt auf ihn drauf,  
weil er nach hinten geschaut hatte.  
"Was ist denn los? Warum bleibst du plötzlich stehen?"  
Davis ziegte nur auf den Boden. Okay, Boden konnte man nicht dazu sagen.  
Eigentlich standen sie ja vor einem ungefähr zehn Meter tiefen Abgrund, in dem  
ein wilder Fluss rauschte.  
"Oh. Das war knapp."  
"Das kannst du laut sagen."  
"Hätt ich vielleicht auch machen sollen."  
"Hä?" konnte Davis nur noch sagen, da prallte schon Matt auf sie drauf.  
"Was ist denn....Oh." Sein Blick fiel nach unten. Glücklicherweise fanden die  
drei ihr Gleichgewicht wieder, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Es reichte jedenfalls  
gerade noch sich auf dem Felsvorsprung zu halten.   
"Hey, haben wir nicht was vergessen?" fragte der blonde Junge. Wie auf Kommando  
prallte Tai auf sie drauf - und genau das war das Zünglein an der Waage.   
"Hey, was ist denn los?" Tai konnte den Abgrund nicht erkennen, da Matt doch um  
einiges größer war als er.   
Irgendwie schafften sie es doch wieder Gleichgewicht zu bekommen, doch irgendwie  
waren sie wohl etwas zu schwer, denn langsam aber sicher gab der Boden unter  
ihnen nach.   
"Ich glaub wir haben ein Problem, Leute."  
"Was ist denn?" Tai verstand Matt immer noch nicht, manchmal war er wirklich  
schwer von Begriff, aber als sie dann fielen, dämmerte es ihm langsam.  
"Oh, da war ein Abgrund."  
"Blitzmerker", brachte Matt gerade noch hervor, bevor sie in den reisenden Fluss  
fielen und von der Strömung mitgerissen wurden.   
  
Davis spuckte fast einen Liter Wasser aus, Ken tat es ihm gleich und Matt fing  
an zu lachen. Die beiden jüngeren sahen den ältesten ihrer Gruppe nur  
verständnislos an. Davis brachte schließlich heraus: "Mann, spinnst du jetzt  
total?"  
Matt aber kringelte sich vor Lachen auf den Boden und kriegte sich gar nicht  
mehr ein.   
Davis warf Ken nur einen Total-übergeschnapt-Blick zu, doch der nahm ihn gar  
nicht wahr. Viel mehr schien irgendetwas hinter dem Jungen mit der seltsamen  
Brille auf dem Kopf seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Wahrscheinlich war es  
dasselbe etwas, dass auch Matt gesehen hatte, denn Ken fing auch an zu lachen.   
"Geht's euch noch ganz gut?" Doch als Davis sich umdrehte, um das Etwas zu  
betrachten, musste auch er losprusten.   
Tai hatte sich hingesetzt, allerdings konnte man nur vom restlichen Körper aus  
erkennen, wo vorne und hinten war, denn sein gesamter Haarschopf hing pitschnass  
über sein ganzes Gesicht.  
"Du siehst aus wie Vetter Id von der Adams Familiy", brachte Matt schließlich  
wieder herraus.   
"Oder wie einer von den Hunden, wo die Haare übers ganze Gesicht hängen, der  
gerade ein Bad genommen hat," schlug Ken vor.  
"Haha. Sehr witzig. Ich lach mich tot." Tai versuchte seine Haare irgendwie nach  
hinten zu schaffen, was allerdings bei der Masse sich als etwas schwierig  
entpuppte. Könnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass Tais Haare nie das taten,  
was sie eigentlich machen sollten. Langsam beruhigten sich die drei Jungen  
wieder und standen auf.   
"Alle noch da?" fragte der ältere der beiden Anführer.   
"Siehste doch, oder?"   
"Ich meinte die Digimon."  
"Kannste doch auch sehen, oder?"  
"Du machst einen wahnsinnig, Matt."  
"Ich weiß."  
Tai verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er hasste es mit Matt zu diskutieren, er zog  
immer den kürzeren. Egal was Tai sagte Matt hatte jedesmal, wie aus der Pistole  
geschossen, ne Antwort parat.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Alle zuckten zusammen beim Schrei des  
blonden Jungen.   
"Was ist? Das feindliche Digimon?" fragte Ken.  
"Bist du verletzt?" wollte Davis wissen.  
"Ist was mit Gabumon?" war Tais Frage.  
"Das Vieh hat meine Frisur ruiniert."  
Ken, Davis und Tai starrten Matt nur fassungslos an, der versuchte seine Haare  
wieder zu richten und hatte dabei einen Ausdruck auf dem Geschicht, als wäre  
jemand gestorben. Diesmal waren es die zwei jüngeren Digiritter, die genevt die  
Augen verdrehten und seufzten.   
Tai stand noch mindestens ne Minute vor Matt und sah ihn verständnislos an,  
bevor er losbrüllte:  
"AAAHHHH, du und deine scheiß Frisur!"  
"Hey, meine Frisur ist nicht scheiße!"  
"Oh, doch!"  
"Wenigstens hab ich eine!"  
"Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen? Ich hab auch eine."  
"Das nennst du Frisur? Das sieht aus wie ein Vogelnest."  
"Stimmt ja gar nicht."  
"Doch."  
"Nein."  
"Doch."   
"Nein."   
"Doch."  
"Fangt ihr schon wieder damit an."  
" "Halt die Klappe, Davis!" "  
Der zischte Ken zu: "Mann, in nichts sind sie sich einig nur wenn man sie beim  
Streiten stört sind sie der gleichen Meinung."  
Dafür erntete er gleich einen doppelten Killerblick, allerdings war Tais lange  
nicht so gut wie Matts.   
"Was habt ihr denn für Ohren?"  
" "Gute." "   
"Ich versteh euch nicht. Jetzt seid ihr euch wieder einig."  
Geschockt über Davis Feststellung sahen sich die beiden älteren an.   
"Oh mein Gott", stöhnte Matt. "Ich begeh jetzt Harakiri. Hat jemand mal ein  
Schwert."  
"Ich würd dir liebendgern eins geben, aber ich hab leider keins."  
"Ich glaub, ich begeh doch kein Harakiri."  
"Schade."  
"Ich bring einfach dich um."  
"Hä? Was?" Tai wich lieber ein paar Schritte zurück, als er Matts kalten Blick  
sah. Der musste jedoch gleich wieder losprusten, nachdem er das bescheuerte  
Gesicht seines Freundes sah.   
"Ok, was machen wir jetzt?" wollte Ken wissen.   
"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte sein bester Freund.   
"Ich auch nicht. Aber warum fragen wir nicht unseren 'weisen' Anführer?"  
Matt sah Tai fragend an, der machte allerdings keine Anstalten, ihm zu  
antworten.   
"Was ist, Tai?" fragte Davis.  
"Ich antworte nicht auf Verarschungen."  
"Das war ne Verarschung?"  
Matt seufzte und erklärte seinem kleinen Freund:  
"Als ob ich Tai jemals als weise bezeichnen würde."  
"Danke."  
"Bitte."  
Langsam machte Matt Tai wirklich wahnsinnig. Er hasste es, wenn er seine  
Heut-bin-ich-gut-gelaunt-also-treibe-ich-alle-anderen-in-den-Wahnsinn-Stimmung  
hatte. Er beschloss den blonden Jungen einfach zu ignorieren, das war das  
einzigste, was man machen konnte, wenn Matt so drauf war. Irgendwann würde er  
das Interesse verlieren. Hoffentlich.  
"Okay, ich denke, wir sollten erst mal herausfinden wo wir hier sind - und wo  
der nächste Fernseher ist. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust hier zu bleiben."  
"Ich auch nicht." Ausnahmsweise waren sich Matt und Tai mal einig.   
"Warum schreiben wir nicht einfach ne Email an Izzy, damit er uns sagt wo das  
nächste Tor ist?" schlug Davis, sichtlich stolz auf seinen guten Einfall, vor.  
Als die anderen ihn aber nur mit aufgerissenen Augen ansahen, wollte er ihn  
schon wieder zurückziehen. Da sagte Matt:  
"Hey, das ist ne gute Idee."  
"Ja."  
"Ja."  
"Warum habt ihr dann so komisch gekuckt?"  
Ken und Tai waren etwas verlegen: "Ähm... Na ja...." "Weißt du....  
Weil....ähm."  
Matt allerdings scheute sich nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Wir hätten von dir  
nicht so einen klugen Einfall erwartet."  
Jetzt war Davis aber etwas beleidigt. Matt aber lächelte nur, tätschelte ihm den  
Kopf und sagte: "Hey, hey. Komm Kleiner, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Nehms doch  
nicht so ernst."  
Irgendwie konnte man ihm nicht lange böse sein. Er machte oft Scherze, meinte es  
aber nie wirklich so.   
"Okay, wer schreibt?" fragte Matt.   
"Ich kann schreiben", antwortete Ken und durchsuchte seine Taschen nach dem  
Digiterminal. "Oh!"   
"Oh? Ich mag keine Ohs." Tai klang fast panisch.   
"Warum denn oh?", fragte Davis Ken.  
"Ich hab mein Digiterminal vergessen."  
"Dann schreib ich halt. .... Oh!"  
"Ah, da war schon wieder eins!" Jetzt war es nur noch eine kleiner Schritt zur  
Panik in Tais Stimme.   
"Dann muss einer von euch halt schreiben", meinte Davis zu den beiden älteren  
gerichtet. Die schauten sich an und Matt sagte schließlich:  
"Da gibt es aber ein kleines Problem."  
"Was für eins?" Jetzt war die Panik in Davis Stimme. Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen  
würde, hoffte jedoch inständig, dass er sich irrte.  
"Weißt du... Es ist.... Na ja..." Matt schien etwas verlegen. Ganz was neues.  
Dann sagte er etwas kleinlaut:  
"Wir haben die Digimonterminals auch nicht dabei."  
" "WAS??!!" " entfuhr es Ken und Davis gleichzeitig.   
"Na ja, weißt du. Wir wollten euch auch mal etwas Verantwortung übertragen und  
haben die Terminals darum zuhause gelassen."  
An den skeptischen Blicken von den jüngeren, sah Tai, dass seine Erklärung wohl  
nicht anschlug.  
"Die glauben uns nicht", sagte er zu Matt.  
"Ja, würd ich aber auch nicht."  
"Wenn ich genau drüber nachdenk. Ich auch nicht. Gut ich gebs zu, ich hatte  
Hunger und bin was essen gegangen. Dann habt ihr mich gefragt, ob ich mitkomm  
und dann hab ich's halt vergessen. Sorry."  
"Bei mir ist eigentlich Davis Schuld."  
Der sah Matt nur mit großen Augen an. Wie konnte er ihn so beschuldigen?  
"Ach ja? Und warum?", fragte der rotbraunhaarige Junge empört.  
Das erste Wort war noch ruhig. Die nächsten schrie der blonde Junge allerdings:  
"Weil... Mister mal wieder seinen Mund nicht halten konnte und seiner lieben  
Schwester erzählt hat, dass ich heute Bandprobe hab und bei meiner Flucht leider  
alles liegenlassen musste, da sie mich sonst in ihre Fänge gekriegt hätte."  
"Ähm... Ups." Das stimmte allerdings. Aber Jun hatte ihn auch den ganzen Abend  
genervt, aber das würde bei Matt wohl kaum als Entschuldigung ziehen, also hielt  
er einfach den Mund.  
"Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Dann müssen wir halt einen Fernseher suchen."  
"Ja, Ken hat Recht. Gehen wir", fügte Tai hinzu und zog Matt langsam von Davis  
weg, da der blonde Junge immer noch bedrohlich nah an dem jüngeren dranstand und  
mit finsterem Blick auf ihn hinunter sah.  
  
Sie gingen durch einen Wald. Matts Wut war wieder verflogen.   
"Hey, wisst ihr was?" fagte er fröhlich. "Wir werden nie einen Fernseher finden.  
Dann können wir für immer hier bleiben und leben wie die Urzeitmenschen. Oder  
wir werden verhungern. Oder wir werden von einem Digimon gefressen. Wär das  
nicht toll?" Niemand reagierte auf seine Bemerkungen. Vielleicht hatte er nicht  
fröhlich genug geklungen. Aber sie ignorierten ihn wohl nur. Er zuckte nur mit  
den Schultern.  
Tai schaute sich um und sah plötzlich etwas. Sein Blick blieb daranhängen und er  
rannte geradewegs gegen einen Baum.   
"Boah, geil, Tai. Wie du diesen Bäumen ausweichst. So grazil und so elegant. Ich  
bin richtig neidisch auf dich. Ich würd das auch gern können."  
Ken und Davis kriegten sich bald nicht mehr ein.   
Tai hatte wieder seinen beleidigten Blick aufgesetzt, den er, seit er Matt  
kannte, viel besser beherrschte.   
"Ich hab dahinten etwas gesehn," versuchte er sich zu erklären.   
"Was denn?" fragte Davis neugierig, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu lachen.   
"Einen Fernseher, glaub ich." Nun waren alle anderen drei hellhörig.   
"Wo?"  
"Dahinten." Tai führte sie hin - und tatsächlich, da war ein Fernseher.   
"Cool, dann können wir ja wieder heim." Davis klang erleichtert.   
"Na dann: Öffne dich Tor zur realen Welt." Diesmal musste Tai lachen, während  
Ken und Davis dumm dreinblickten.   
"Das wollt ich schon immer mal sagen", meinte Matt.  
"Es heißt aber anderes", belehrte ihn der Junge mit der Fliegerbrille.  
"Ich weiß, aber ich kann wohl kaum sagen: Öffne dich Tor zur Digiwelt. Immerhin  
sind wir ja schon in der Digiwelt und wie sollen wir dann ein Tor dahin öffnen,  
wenn wir schon längst da sind, das geht ja eigentlich gar nicht, weil..."  
"Okay, okay, ich habs verstanden", stoppte Davis den Redefluss seines älteren  
Freundes. "Gehen wir einfach. Ja?"  
"Okay."  
Der rotbraunhaarige Junge hielt sein D-3 Digivice gegen den Fernseher und das  
Tor öffnete sich.   
"Was machen wir mit den Digimon?" fragte er dann.  
"Wir nehmen sie einfach mit. Hierlassen können wir sie jedenfalls nicht",  
antwortete ihm Tai.   
Sie stellten sich vor den Fernseher und wurden hineingezogen.  
  
Mit einem großen Plumps landeten sie auf dem Boden. Matt ganz unten, dann Tai,  
dann Ken und schließlich Davis.   
"Autsch. Ah, oh mann seid ihr schwer. Geh von mir runter, Tai."  
"Ich würd ja gern, aber Ken sitzt auf mir drauf."  
"Ich kann auch nicht aufstehen. Davis hockt auf mir."  
" "Davis! Runter!" "  
Der Angesprochene machte allerdings keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Er schaute  
nur dumm in der Gegend rum.   
"Hey, Davis. Was ist denn? Bist du schwerhörig?" fragte Ken und winkte mit der  
Hand vor dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes herum.  
Der stotterte aber nur vor sich hin: "Wo...wo...wo sind wir hier?"  
"Hey, haben die umgebaut?" Tai und Ken verstanden Matts Frage nicht gleich. Erst  
als auch sie sich umsahen bemerkten sie, dass das hier nicht der EDV Raum der  
Schule war.   
"Oh, mann, wo sind wir denn jetzt schon wieder gelandet?" fragte Tai genervt.   
Als alle schließlich wieder standen, merkten sie, dass sie sich im Büroraum  
einer Tankstelle befanden.   
"Wie kommen wir denn in eine Tankstelle?"  
"Durch den Computer?" schlug Matt Davis vor.   
Ken überging desen Bemerkung und meinte: "Anscheinend haben wir ein anderes Tor  
geöffnet, als das, das in den EDV Raum führt."  
"Und warum haben wir ein anderes Tor geöffnet?"  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht."  
Sie hörten plötzlich Stimmen, die auf sie zukamen.  
"Wir sollten hier weg", sagte Matt.  
"Warum?" fragte Davis.  
"Was sollen wir denn sagen, wenn uns der Typ von der Tankstelle fragt wie wir  
hier reingekommen sind. 'Oh, entschuldigung, wir kommen gerade aus der Digiwelt  
und haben aus Versehen das falsche Tor geöffnet?' "  
"Wo sollen wir hin? Wieder in die Digiwelt?" wollte Ken nun wissen.  
Tai war dagegen. "Nein, das dauert zu lang. Wir können nicht in das Gebiet  
zurück, wo wir gerade waren. Und das Tor in ein anderes zu öffnen dauert zu  
lang. Am besten wir klettern aus dem Fenster und sehen dann weiter."  
Er war schon auf dem Weg dorthin und auch die anderen drei folgten ihm. Als sie  
schon draußen waren und um die Ecke der Tankstelle, erschien plötzlich ein  
helles Licht hinter ihnen. Irgendwas flog aus dem Fenster und in den Wald, der  
hinter ihnen lag. Doch da das Licht und das etwas genauso schnell verschwunden  
waren, wie erschienen, dachten die vier Jungen, sie hätten es sich nur  
eingebildet.  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Davis wieder. "Wie sollen wir wieder  
heimkommen?"  
"Ich geh einfach mal fragen, wie weit es nach Tokyo ist. Vielleicht können wir  
ja laufen. Da halt mal, Tai!"  
Bevor irgendeiner von ihnen Matt zurückhalten konnte, hatte er Tai schon Gabumon  
in die Hand gedrückt, und war um die Ecke gebogen.   
  
Matt sah sich um und sah niemanden. Er schaute in den kleinen Laden der  
Tankstelle und entdeckte dort einen Mann. Also ging er hinein.  
"Hi!"  
"Guten Tag. Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
"Oh, ich wollt nur wissen wie weit es bis nach Tokyo ist."  
"Tokyo?" Der Mann schien etwas verwundert zu sein.  
"Ja, Tokyo. Sie wissen schon. Diese Großstadt. Die Hauptstadt unseres Landes."  
"Bis nach Tokyo sind es ungefähr 200 km."  
"Äh, wie bitte?"  
"Du hast schon richtig verstanden. 200 km."  
"Oh."  
Der Mann sah Matt skeptisch an. "Was machst du eigentlich hier?"  
"Oh, ähm, ein paar Freunde und ich, wir machen einen Wanderurlaub und haben uns  
anscheinend verlaufen. Sind wohl in die falsche Richtung gelaufen. Verdammt. Oh,  
entschuldigung. Haben sie eine Landkarte von der Umgebung und Tokyo?"  
Der Mann reichte ihm eine und sagte dann: "Wissen deine Eltern, dass du hier  
bist?"  
"Meine Eltern? Ja klar. Ich bin doch kein Ausreiser. Ich mach doch überhaupt  
nichts ohne die Erlaubnis von meinem Papi und meiner Mami." An dem immer  
mistrauischer werdenden Gesicht des Mannes erkannte Matt, dass er wohl etwas  
übertrieben hatte. Also, nahm er schnell etwas Geld, legte es auf dem Tisch und  
meinte: "Die nehm ich. Danke. Wiedersehen." Dann rannte er schnell hinaus.  
  
Mit einem übertrieben fröhlichem Gesicht bog der blonde Junge wieder um die Ecke  
zu seinen Freunden.   
Davis, durch Matts Gesichtsausdruck getäuscht, sagte: "Hey, es scheint gar nicht  
so weit zu sein. Dann sind wir ja echt bald wieder zu Hause."  
Tai, der seinen besten Freund um einiges besser kannte, dämpfte Davis' Stimmung:  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir relativ schnell nach Hause kommen."  
"Ach was", mischte sich nun Matt ein. "So weit ist es gar nicht. Nur 200 km."  
" " "WAS?!?" " "  
"Oh, klasse" stöhnte Tai.  
"So ein Mist", fluchte Ken und Davis konnte vor Entsetzen gar nichts sagen.   
"Wie sollen wir den jetzt heimkommen?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge.   
"Wir können ja den Typ da fragen, ob er uns nach Tokyo fährt", witzelte Matt und  
deutete dabei auf den Mann, der gerade zum Tanken angekommen war. Wieder einmal  
erntete er genervte Blicke von seinen drei Freunden.   
"Dann halt nicht."  
"Vernichtungsstrahl." Irgendetwas explodierte dicht hinter den Jungs und als der  
Nebel sich lichtete, sahen sie das feindliche Digimon.   
"Was macht das denn hier?" schrie Davis entsetzt.  
"Kaffee trinken?"  
"Nein, das glaub ich nicht." Die Stimme des jungen Anführers klang sarkastisch.  
"Nein? Hm... glaub ich auch nicht. Vielleicht geht's ja auch nur einkaufen. Aber  
dann wär ich an seiner Stelle in ne Großstadt gegangen und nicht hierher in die  
Pampa."  
"Langsam nervst du, Matt!"  
"Ja? Warum?"  
Davis konnte nur schreien.   
"Hört auf damit. Wir müssen hier weg."   
"Oh, und wohin, großer Anführer?" wurde Tai von seinem besten Freund gefragt.  
"Ich weiß was, kommt mit!" beantwortete er seine Frage selber.   
Matt rannte zu dem Auto, das jetzt alleine dastand. Der Besitzer unterhielt sich  
mit dem Tankwart. Anscheinend hatte er sich verfahren. Der blonde Junge rannte  
auf die Fahrerseite und zu ihrem Glück erkannte er, dass der Schlüssel noch  
steckte.  
"Steigt ein!"  
Die anderen drei sahen ihn nur verdattert an.  
"Matt."  
"Ja, Tai?"   
"Das ist Diebstahl."  
"Nein, das ist eine lebensrettende Maßnahme. So was wie ne Notlüge. Eine  
Notleihe sozusagen."  
"Für mich ist das Diebstahl."  
"Du kannst auch gerne hier bleiben und mit unserem Schnucki spielen." Dabei  
deutete Matt auf das böse Digimon, das in genau diesem Moment um die Ecke bog  
und zu einem neuen Angriff ansetzte.  
"Okay, machen wir eine Notleihe."  
"Ihr habt doch einen Knall. Wir können doch kein Auto klauen" meinte nun Davis  
und Ken stimmte ihm zu.  
" "Das ist ne Notleihe!" " korrigierten die beiden älteren und stießen ihre  
jüngeren Freunde unsanft auf den Rücksitz. Dann stiegen auch sie ein. Tai auf  
den Beifahrersitz, Matt auf der Fahrerseite.   
Der blonde Junge legte den Schlüssel um und trat aufs Gas.   
"Hey, cool. Automatik."  
Sie rasten mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit davon. Aber irgendwie schien  
nur Matt begeistert zu sein.   
Der Besitzer des Autos kam mit dem Tankwart aus dem Laden gerannt und schrie  
irgendwas. Als aber das Digimon an ihnen vorbeirauschte, wurden beide ganz still  
und gingen zurück in den Laden.   
  
"Hey, das Vieh ist schnell" meinte Matt, als er nach hinten sah.  
" " "SCHAU AUF DIE STRAßE!!" " "  
"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut."  
"Matt." Tais Stimme klang etwas panisch.  
"Ja?"   
"Kannst du eigentlich Auto fahren?"  
"Nein."   
"Das hab ich befürchtet." Nun war sie wirklich panisch.   
"Dafür fährst du aber gut", meinte nun Ken.  
"Danke."  
"Das Vieh ist immer noch hinter uns", bemerkte Davis, der aus dem Rückfenster  
sah.   
"Wenn wenigstens die Digimon digitierten könnten", überlegte Tai, wusste aber  
mit einem Blick auf Agumon und Gabumon, die bewusstlos auf seinem Schoß lagen,  
dass dies nicht der Fall war.   
"Vielleicht kann ich es ja in dem Dorf da abhängen."  
" " "DORF?!?!" " "  
"Mein Gott, flippt doch nicht jedesmal gleich aus, wenn ich irgendwas sage."  
"In einem Dorf kann man aber gegen etwas fahren." Es hatte den Anschein, als  
wäre die Panik nun ein fester Bestandteil in Tais Stimme.  
"Ja, und?"  
"JA UND? Man kann sterben, wenn man wo dagegen fährt."  
"Nur wenn's was großes ist."  
"In 'nem Dorf gibt's große H"user."  
"Es gibt auch kleine Häuser."  
"Du weißt genau, was ich meine."  
"Dann schnall dich an."  
"Ich bin angeschnallt."  
"Warum meckerst du dann?"  
Tai gab sich geschlagen. Das war mal wieder eine dieser "Unterhaltungen", man  
kann es auch Streit nennen, aber Matt und Tai bevorzugten das Wort Unterhaltung,  
wo Tai den Kürzeren zog. Na ja, eigentlich zog er immer den Kürzeren.   
Das alles vergaß er aber wieder relativ schnell, da sie jetzt ins Dorf fuhren.  
"Matt?" fragte Tai.  
"Ja."  
"Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"  
"Welchen?"  
"BRING UNS NICHT ALLE UM!"  
"Mal schaun."  
" " "HÄ?" " "  
"War doch nur ein Scherz, regt euch ab." Matt hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
" " "LEG DIE HÄNDE ANS STEUER! LEG DIE HÄNDE ANS STEUER!"""   
"Ist ja gut. Mein Gott, seid ihr Nervenbündel."  
Tai, Ken und Davis sahen ihn nur entgeistert an.  
"Vernichtungsstrahl."  
Matt scheerte stark nach rechts aus um der Attacke zu entkommen. Dann sah er  
nach hinten.  
Tai schrie: "Da ist ein Haus verdammt nochmal."  
"Hm? Oh!" Eine scharfe links Kurve. Die Jungs wurden stark im Auto  
herrumgeschleudert.  
"Du bringst uns noch alle um."  
"Mann, was hast du denn Tai? Wir sind der Attacke doch entkommen."  
"Der Attacke, ja, aber nicht deinem Fahrstil."  
" "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" " kreischten die beiden Jüngeren von hinten.  
"Pass auf! PASSAUFPASSAUFPASSAUFPASSAUF!!!" schrie Tai ihm ins Ohr.  
"Hör gefälligst auf mir ins Ohr zu kreichen. Ich muss mich auf's fahren  
konzentrieren."  
"Ein Auto. Ein Auto."  
"Nein, ein Lastwagen!" rief jetzt auch noch Davis.  
"Und ein Motorrad!" Das war Ken.  
" " "PASSAUF!!!" " "  
Matt riss den Wagen zuerst nach rechts, dann nach links und dann wieder nach  
rechts.  
"Oh, mann. Wie parken die denn ihre Fahrzeuge in diesem Kaff. Das gibt's doch  
wohl nicht. Das ist ja verkehrsgefährdend."  
"Das einzige, was hier verkehrsgefährdend ist, bist du!"  
"Herzlichen Dank, Tai."  
"Es stimmt doch."  
"Ach ja?"  
" " "JA!!!" " "  
"Soll ich anhalten, damit ihr aussteigen könnt? Mach ich gern. Dann hab ich  
wenigstens das Vieh nicht mehr am Hals."  
Ken, Davis und Tai saßen irgendwie in der Bredoullie. Auf der einen Seite würde  
das Digimon sie umbringen, auf der anderen Seite würde das Matts Fahrstil  
sicherlich auch irgendwann tun.  
BAMM!  
"Ups" war Matts einziger Kommentar.  
"UPS?" Wiedereinmal sah Tai seinen besten Freund entgeistert an.  
"Was denn? War doch nur ne Mülltonne."  
BAMM! BAMM! BAMM!  
"Na gut. Dann warens eben vier."  
"Kannst du vielleicht mal auf der Straße fahren und nicht auf dem Gehweg?"  
"Okay."   
Der blonde Junge riss den Wagen nach links. Da das Digimon aber schon wieder  
angriff musste er nochmal nach links ausweichen.  
BAMM! BAMM! BAMM! BAMM! BAMM!  
"Oh, fünf auf einmal. Neuer Rekord."  
"Ich sagte Straße und nicht andrer Gehweg."  
"Schrei mir doch nicht die ganze Zeit ins Ohr."  
Tai sah Matt an und sagte dann mit seltsam ruhiger Stimme: "Wenn wir hier lebend  
rauskommen, bring ich dich um."  
"Wie du meinst. Ach mann, das Vieh ist ja immer noch hinter uns her."  
Sie kamen an eine Kreuzung. Die Ampel war rot, doch Matt machte keinerlei  
Anstalten zu bremsen.   
" " "DIE AMPEL IST ROT!" " "  
"Ja, und hinter uns lauert der Tod. Ach, ich sollte Dichter werden. Regt euch  
ab. Ist doch sowieso keine anderes Auto da."  
Doch da hatte sich Matt zufrüh gefreut, denn genau in diesem Augenblick fuhr ein  
Lastwagen über die Kreuzung.   
" " "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " "  
"RUNTER", schrie der blonde Junge und diesmal hatte keiner etwas gegen seinen  
Vorschlag einzuwenden.  
Matt bremste immer noch nicht. Als sie unter dem LKW hindurchfuhren, gab es ein  
ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen. Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft unbeschadet den  
Lastwagen zu unterfahren. Nur das Dach hatte etwas gelitten.  
"Hey, cool", meinte der blonde Junge begeistert. "Jetzt haben wir ein Kabrio."  
Die drei dunkelhaarigen Jungen sagten nichts. Sie waren einfach zu entsetzt.   
"Vernichtungsstrahl." Das Digimon hatten sie immer noch nicht abgehängt.   
Matts blick fiel auf ein Straßenschild und sein Gesicht hellte sich mal wieder  
auf. Die anderen drei Jungs bemerkten das mit Entsetzen.  
"Er lacht. Warum lacht er?" fragte Davis.  
"Das ist nichts gutes. Das ist ganz und gar nichts gutes, oder?" wollte nun Ken  
wissen.  
"Wir werden sterben", meinte Tai, immer noch mit ruhiger Stimme, als er  
erkannte, dass Matt auf die Autobahn fuhr.  
"Hey", gab dieser entrüstet von sich. "Das ist mein Satz."  
  
Schließlich fuhren sie aus dem Dorf raus.   
"Oh mann, zum Glück, wir sind in Sicherheit", stöhnte Davis erleichtert.  
"Oh nein, das sind wir nicht."   
"Was meinst du damit, Ken?"  
"Wir fahren auf die Autobahn."  
"WAS?!"  
Sein bester Freund nickte nur. Die beiden jüngeren pressten sich fester in die  
Sitze und ihre Digimon fest an sich. Tai kramte währenddessen im Handschuhfach  
herum.   
Nach ein paar Minuten holte er eine CD herraus und legte sie in den CD-Player.  
Zuerst erkannten die anderen drei das Lied nicht. Zuerst sang nur eine hohe  
Frauenstimme, dann ein Mann und schließlich kam der Satz, den Tai für sehr  
passend fand:  
"Time to say goodbye."   
"Ach, Tai. Sei doch nicht so pessimistisch."  
"Bei deiner Fahrweise kann man durchaus pessimistisch sein, find ich."  
"Soll das heißen du hast was gegen meinen Fahrstil?"  
"JA!"  
"Pff."  
"Vernichtungsstrahl."  
Matt musste stark nach rechts ausweichen um nicht getroffen zu werden.  
Allerdings war da ein anderes Auto, das er natürlich voll rammte.   
"Ups."  
Ken und Davis sahen ihn wieder fassungslos an. Aber Tai war richtiggehend  
gelassen. Er summte irgendeine Melodie vor sich hin und besah sich immer noch  
die CDs des Autobesitzers.   
"Was summst du da eigentlich vor dich hin?", fragte Matt neugierig.  
"Nicht so wichtig."  
Plötzlich schrie Davis von hinten: "Es greift wieder an!"  
Das feindliche Digimon schickte eine Attacke nach der anderen los. Der blonde  
Junge musste Slalom um die übrigen Autos fahren - und das mit einer  
atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit.   
"Mann, Matt", stöhnte Davis von hinten. "Du könntest in nem Actionfilm  
mitspielen."  
"Aber echt", Ken schloss sich seinem besten Freund an.  
"Danke."  
"Das war eigentlich nicht gerade ein Kompliment."  
"Egal, ich fass es als solches auf."  
Matt fuhr immer schneller und immer haarsträubender. Tais Summen wurde langsam  
lauter. Doch der blonde Junge erkannte das Lied immer noch nicht.  
"Mann, Tai, sag mir doch mal wie das Lied heißt. Ich komm nicht drauf."  
Der Blick des braunhaarigen Jungen fiel auf eine CD-Hülle, dann sagte er:  
"Wart's ab, ich spiels dir vor. Passt sogar besser als 'Time to say goodbye'."   
Er legte die CD ein und das Lied begann:  
  
"Livin' easy, lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my straight  
Don't need reason, don't need rime  
Ain't nothing I would rather do   
Going down, for a time  
My friends are gonna be there too"  
  
Matt verdrehte genervt die Augen, als er den Song endlich erkannte. Den Rest  
sang Tai laut mit:  
  
"I'm on the highway to hell.  
  
No more stops signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down   
Like a wheel gonna spin it   
Nobody's gonna mess me around   
Hey Satan, paid my dues   
I'm playing in a rockin' band   
Hey Mamma, look at me   
I'm on the way to the promised land   
  
I'm on the highway to hell   
  
Don't stop me   
  
I'm on the highway to hell   
  
And I'm going down all the way   
I'm on the highway to hell"  
  
"Hat der Typ wirklich AC/DC im Auto?" fragte Matt etwas ungläubig.   
Tai nickte nur und drückte auf Wiederholung. Wieder sang er laut mit und diesmal  
stimmten auch Davis und Ken beim Refrain mit ein.  
Matt lies sie gewähren, er hatte sowieso keine Zeit sich jetzt um die Musik zu  
kümmern. Immerhin musste er sich aufs Fahren konzentrieren.   
  
"Ich glaub, ich hab gerad meinen zukünftigen Beruf gewählt."  
"Was denn?", fragte Ken neugierig.  
"Ich werd mal Formel 1-Fahrer."  
"Ich wusste, dass das kommt", stöhnte Tai nun. "Aber ich bezweifle, dass du  
überhaupt jemals deinen Führerschein bekommst."  
"Warum? Ich kann doch fahren."  
"Ja, aber wie."  
"Ja? Wie denn?"  
"Wie ne gesengte Sau."  
Matts Antwort bestand darin, dass er noch fester auf die Bremse drückte.  
"Du bist WAHNSINNIG!!!"  
"Hähä, ich weiß", grinste Matt böse mit einem fanatischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Ich will hier raus."  
"Oh, raus kommst du auf jeden Fall."  
"Ich würd aber gern lebend hier rauskommen."  
"Mal schaun."  
"ICH HASSE DIESEN SATZ!"  
  
Matt musste wieder ausweichen und fuhr auf eine Abzweigung. Diese Straße war  
ziemlich, na ja eigentlich vollständig, leer. Tai, Davis und Ken waren  
erleichtert. So konnte Matt wenigstens keinen Unfall mit irgendwelchen Autos  
bauen.   
"Schau mal, wo wir hier sind, Tai."  
"Und wie soll ich das bitteschön machen, Matt?"  
"Du schaust in welchem Winkel die Sonne zu uns steht. Daraus folgerst du, in  
welche Himelsrichtung wir fahren. Fahren wir falsch drehen wir um."  
Tai sah seinen besten Freund mit seinem  
Verarschen-kann-ich-mich-auch-selber-Blick an. Der schaute allerdings mit einem  
Wie-kann-man-nur-so-blöd-sein-Blick zurück. Dann schrie der blonde Junge:  
"Mann, mit der Karte, die ich vorhin gekauft hab. Mit was denn sonst?"  
"Oh. Ja. Okay." Schon wieder den Kürzeren gezogen. Tai nahm die Karte, die Matt  
vorhin auf seinen Schoß geschmissen hatte, und faltete sie auf.   
"Äh... Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wo wir sind?"  
"Hab vorhin irgendwas mit Nagoya gelesen. Wir müssten da in der Nähe sein."  
"Nagoya?", fragte Davis nochmal nach.  
"Ja."  
"Da wohnen meine Großeltern."  
"Wir können ja hinfahren. Wenn sie unserem Schnucki was zu essen anbieten, lässt  
es vielleicht von uns ab."  
"Aaaaahhhhh, ich hab doch nur gemeint."  
Davis klang wieder genervt, Matt grinste nur.   
  
Tai studierte immernoch die Karte, wurde allerdings plötzlich etwas blass.   
"Äh, Matt?"  
"Ja, Tai?"  
"Sind wir Richtung Suwa oder Toyota gefahren?"  
"Suwa."  
"Das hab ich befürchtet."  
"Warum? Was ist denn?"  
"Na ja. Diese Autobahn ist noch nicht so ganz fertig. Es fehlt noch ein Stück."  
"Wer weiß wie alt die Karte an."  
"Das steht nicht in der Karte."  
"Wo dann?"  
"In nem Zeitungsartikel von gestern."  
"Zeitungsartikel?"  
"Lag ihr drin."  
"Achso" sagte der blonde Junge und als ihm dämmerte, was Tai noch gesagt hatte,  
fragte er entsetzt:  
"Von gestern?"  
Tai nickte nur.  
"Dann sind sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht fertig, oder?"  
Nur ein Kopfschütteln.  
"Na ja, vielleicht können wir das Stück ja auch so fahren."  
"Matt."  
"Hm?"  
"Das Stück fehlt aber noch an einer Brücke."  
"Oh."  
" "BRÜCKE?!?!?" "  
"Wir werden sterben. Oh, und wie."  
"Tai, halt die Klappe!" versuchte Matt seinen Freund zum Schweigen zu bringen.   
"Ach, was für ein Abgang. Gejagt von einem Digimon, dem wir eigentlich gar  
nichts getan haben. Mit einem Auto, das von einem Verrückten gefahren wird, der  
nicht einmal einen Führerschein hat, eine Brücke runtergestürzt und an den  
Felsen zerschellt. So wollte ich immer sterben."  
"Du hörst dich an wie Joey."  
  
Sie fuhren, immer noch mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, ihrem Tod entgegen. Das war  
jedenfalls die Meinung von Ken, Davis und Tai. Matt schien immer noch einen  
Heidenspaß am Fahren zu haben, denn er grinste fröhlich vor sich hin.  
"Wir könnten doch umdrehen?", schlug Davis voller Hoffnung vor. Die wurde  
allerdings von Tai zerstört.   
"Geht nicht. Das Vieh würd uns dann erwischen."  
Langsam wurde die Strecke ziemlich kurvenreich und die drei Jungs krallten sich  
krampfhaft fest.   
Sie bogen um eine Kurve und sahen ein paar Kilometer entfernt die besagte Brücke  
- und tatsächlich. In der Mitte fehlte ein Stück.   
"Oh Gott. OHGOTTOHGOTTOHGOTTOHGOTT!!!!!" Ken war panisch.   
Davis wimmerte nur und Tai sang auf die Melodie von "We are the champions" von  
Queen: "Wir werden sterben. Wir werden sterben. Wir werden sterben, jetzt  
sofort."  
"Ich fahr gleich echt in den Abgrund, wenn du nicht aufhörst zu singen."  
Tai verstummte und sah seinen besten Freund finster an: "Soll das heißen ich  
kann nicht singen?"  
"Ja."  
"Ach und du kannst es besser."  
Wieder ein Wie-kann-man-nur-so-blöd-sein-Blick.   
"Oh", war sein einziger Kommentar, als ihm einfiel, dass Matt ja der Sänger  
einer ziemlich erfolgreichen Band war.  
"Wir haben noch eine Chance."  
"Welche?", fragte jetzt Ken von hinten seinen blonden Freund.  
"Da wo das Stück fehlt geht's ja bergab. Wenn wir ne ausreichende  
Geschwindigkeit draufkriegen, können wir vielleicht drüberspringen."  
" "WAS?! SPINNST DU!?" " schrien die zwei braunhaarigen Jungen.   
"Nein, wartet", mischte sich jetzt Ken wieder ein. "Das könnte wirklich  
klappen."  
"Echt?" Davis glaubte es nicht so ganz.  
"Ja, wir müssen nur genügend Geschwindigkeit bekommen. Dann müsste es  
funktionieren. Das war ne gute Idee. Wie bist du dadrauf gekommen, Matt?"  
"Kennst du "Speed" mit Sandra Bullock und Keanu Reeves?"  
"Ja, warum?.....Oh."  
"Ich glaub, ich wär lieber in dem Bus", meinte Tai.  
"Da war ne Bombe drin", erinnerte ihn Matt.  
"Sandra Bullock hatte aber wenigstens einen Führerschein."  
"Ach, du bist so pingelig."  
"Egal. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber:  
GIB GAS, MATT!"  
"Okidoky."  
  
Sie brausten auf die Brücke drauf. Matt hatte das Gaspedal voll durchgedrückt.  
Tai legte wieder die AC/DC CD ein, was seinem besten Freund allerdings gar nicht  
passte.   
"Können wir mal was anderes hören?"  
"Nein. Das hier passt hervorragend."  
Matt war es zuviel, kurz bevor sie abhoben schaltete er auf Radio um. Dann waren  
sie in der Luft. Ken und Davis schrien nur, Tai hatte die Augen geschlossen und  
murmelte etwas vor sich hin, und Matt? Der sang fröhlich das Lied mit, das aus  
den Lautsprechern drang: "  
  
I believe I can fly   
I believe I can touch the sky   
I think about it every night and day   
Spread my wings and fly away   
I believe I can soar   
I see me running trough that open door   
I believe I can fly   
I believe I can fly   
Oh I believe I can fly   
Cause I believe in me   
Oh oh oh "  
  
Tai schaltete wieder auf CD,  
  
"I'm on the highway to hell"  
  
was Matt wieder nicht passte  
  
"I believe I can fly"  
  
"I'm on the highway to hell."  
  
"I believe I can touch the sky."  
  
  
"I'm on the highway to hell."   
  
"I think about it every night and day   
Spread my wings and fly away"   
  
"Don't stop me  
I'm on the highway to hell"  
  
"I believe I can soar   
I see me running trough that open door"  
  
"And I'm going down all the way  
I'm on the highway to hell. "  
  
"I believe I can fly...."  
  
".... On the highway to hell."  
  
" "Könnt ihr euch vielleicht mal entscheiden!" " drang es von hinten vor. Matt  
und Tai blieb allerdings keine Zeit zu antworten, da sie, zwar etwas unsanft,  
aber unbeschadet, auf der anderen Seite aufsetzten.   
"Ich werd wahnsinnig", schrie Davis. "Es hat echt funktioniert." Er und Ken  
schlugen ein und Tai murmelte ungläubig vor sich hin:  
"Ich glaub das nicht. Ich glaub das nicht."  
"Wir leben noch, wir leben noch", jubelte Davis immernoch, doch seine Freude  
wurde, wieder einmal von Tai, zunichte gemacht:  
"Aber nicht mehr lange."  
"Warum?"  
"WEIL MATT GERADE DRAUF UND DRAN IST GEGEN DEN BERG ZU FAHREN!"  
"Hm?", machte der besagte nur und erkannte mit Entsetzen, das sein bester Freund  
Recht hatte. "Ups." Schnell legte er die Hände wieder ans Steuer, die er bei  
seinem kleinen Liederkampf mit Tai von dort weggenommen hatte, und lenkte den  
Wagen wieder. Allerdings machte die linke Seite des Autos nähere Bekanntschaft  
mit der Felswand.   
"Ich hoffe nur, der Mann ist gut versichert."  
"Du Matt?"  
"Ja, Tai?"  
"Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"  
"Ich soll euch nicht alle umbringen?"  
"Das auch, aber noch was anderes."  
"Was denn?"  
"ERINNER MICH DARAN, DASS ICH DIR NIE MEIN AUTO LEIH."  
"Du hast doch gar keins."  
"Wenn ich mal eins hab."  
"Okay."  
"Vernichtungsstrahl."  
"Ach, mann das Vieh ist ja immer noch hinter uns. Oh, vielleicht kann ichs ja im  
Tunnel abhängen."  
" " "TUNNEL?!?!" " "  
Die drei dunkelhaarigen Jungen konnten nicht wiedersprechen, Matt war bereits in  
ihn hineingebraust. Glücklicherweise war er gerade und es gab keine Kurven.  
Schnell waren sie wieder draußen, doch das Digimon war immernoch hinter ihnen.  
Also fuhren sie weiter vor ihm weg.  
  
"Hat irgendeiner von euch ne Idee?", fragte Matt nach einer Stunde.   
" " "Nein." " "  
"Die einzige Chance, die wir hätten", überlegte Tai, "wären die Digimon."  
"Aber die sind doch bewußtlos und außerdem haben sie es vorhin doch auch nicht  
bezwingen können", sagte Davis  
"Wenn Veemon und Wormmon noch zu Imperialdramon digitieren, müssten sie es  
eigentlich schaffen."  
"Sicher?"  
"Ja. Wir müssen sie halt nur wach kriegen. Ausgeruht sind sie dann auf jeden  
Fall."  
"Was zu essen wär aber auch nicht schlecht", meinte Ken.  
"Vielleicht ist was im Kofferraum. Schaut mal nach!"  
Irgendwie schafften es die zwei jüngeren, die Klappe vom Kofferraum zu entfernen  
und tatsächlich, da lag was zu essen drin.  
"Oh, ich glaub der Typ war gerade einkaufen."  
"Gebt mal was her." Ken reichte Tai etwas nach vorne. Der hielt es dann Agumon  
und Gabumon unter die Nase.  
"Was machst du da?", wollte der schwarzhaarige Junge wissen.  
"Ach, wenn man den beiden was zu futtern unter die Nase hält, dann wachen sie  
immer ruck zuck auf."  
Davis und Ken schauten etwas skeptisch. Sie glaubten nicht so recht, dass das  
klappen würde, aber plötzlich fingen die zwei Digimon an zu schnuppern und  
öffneten langsam die Augen. Also taten die zwei kleinen genau das gleiche mit  
ihren Digimon und auch da fuktionierte es.  
Tai zog seine Hand gerade noch rechtzeitig weg. Ansonsten hätten Agumon und  
Gabumon sie wohl mit gefressen.   
"War das schon alles?" fragte Matts Digimon leicht enttäuscht.  
"Hinten ist noch mehr." Bevor Tai den Satz ganz ausgesprochen hatte waren alle  
vier schon in den Kofferraum gestürtzt, aus dem jetzt laute Essgeräusche  
drangen. Ken und Davis sahen den Digimon nur fassungslos zu. Wie konnte man so  
viel essen? Tai und Matt sahen sich gegenseitig an und zuckten dann nur mit den  
Schultern.  
Nach zehn Minuten hatten sie sämtliche Einkäufe aufgefressen.   
"Was ist eigentlich passiert?" wunderte sich Agumon dann.  
"Ja, wie sind wir hierher gekommen?" fügte Veemon dazu.  
"Was ist mit dem feindlichen Digimon" war nun Wormmons Frage.  
"Und, warum um Himmelswillen fährt Matt ein Auto in dem wir auch noch sitzen?"  
"Ich hätte wenigstens von dir etwas Unterstützung erwartet", beantwortete Matt,  
gespielt verletzt, die Frage seines Digimonpartners.  
"Unterstützung wobei? Dabei, dass du uns alle in den Tod fährst?"  
"Ach, was. Ich fahr doch in die Hölle."  
"Ich seh da keinen Unterschied."  
"Wenn du meinst."  
Tai verfolgte die Unterhaltung von Matt und Gabumon mit einem Gemisch aus Freude  
und Verzweiflung. Freude dadrüber, dass wenigstens einer Matt in Diskussionen  
das Wasser reichen konnte. Verzweiflung, weil sie meistens beide auf ihn  
losgingen. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht verkneifen seinem besten Freund zu  
sagen:  
"Siehst du. Gabumon ist auch meiner Meinung."  
"WAS?! Du hast die gleiche Meinung wie ich?! Wie schrecklich!" Tai seufzte.  
Gleich würden beide wieder anfangen sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Manchmal  
hatte Tai das Gefühl, es war ihr Lieblingshobby.   
"Du bist wie Matt, weißt du das?" sagte der braunhaarige Junge zu dem Digimon  
mit dem Pelz.   
"Ich weiß", grinste ihn das kleine Reptil an. Jetzt zog er schon bei Gabumon den  
kürzeren, aber eigentlich war es dasselbe wie bei Matt. Die beiden hatten den  
gleichen, nervtötenden, Charakter.   
"Was ist denn jetzt passiert?", fragte Agumon nochmal, nachdem Tai nichts mehr  
erwiederte. Ken erzählte den Digimon alles.   
"Mann, bin ich froh, das ich geschlafen hab", meinte das kleine Dinodigimon dann  
und die anderen drei simmten ihm zu.  
"Hey", rief Matt empört.  
Tai musste grinsen, achtete aber darauf, dass es der blonde Junge nicht bemerkte  
und sagte dann:   
"Ich hätt auch gern geschlafen, aber ist jetzt egal. Könnt ihr digitieren?"  
"Ja."  
"Sicher."  
"Aber immer doch."  
"Wir sind fit wie ein Turnschuh."  
"Dann los. Matt, halt an!"  
"Warum?"  
"Weil die Digimon kämpfen müssen."  
"Warum?"   
"Hör auf mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und halt an. SOFORT!!!"  
"Okay."  
Das hätte Tai aber lieber nicht sagen sollen, denn Matt machte eine Vollbremsung  
und alle anderen Insassen wurden nach vorne geschleudert.   
"Das wollt ich schon immer mal machen."  
" " "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " "  
"Los, Freunde, kommt", schrie Gabumon und schon stellten sich die vier Digimon  
dem anderen zum Kampf.   
"Wieso ist es den plötzlich vor uns?", fragte Davis leicht verwundert.  
"Wahrscheinlich haben wir zu plötzlich gebremst", meinte Ken.  
Zu weiteren Fragen kam keiner, den der Kampf hatte begonnen.  
"Agumon Warpdigitation zu Wargreymon."  
"Gabumon Warpdigitation zu Metalgarurumon."  
"Wormmon digitiert zu Stingmon."  
"Veemon digitiert zu Exveemon."  
"Exveemon..."  
"Stingmon..."  
" "DNA-Digitation zu Paildramon." "  
"Paildramon Megadigitation zu Imperialdramon."  
Matt schrie von hinten: "Wechselt gleich!"  
"Okay. Imperialdramon wechselt zu Fighterform."  
"Planetenkraft."  
"Reflektion."  
Diesmal funktionierte es aber nicht, denn Metalgarurumon reagierte schneller:  
"Metalschlag", und die verstärkte Attacke traf Wargreymon nicht.   
"Wir müssen es irgendwie ablenken, damit wir die Attacken vereinen können. Nur  
so haben wir eine Chance."  
"Und wie sollen wir das machen, Wargreymon?"  
Das Drachendigimon schaute Imperialdramon an, wusste aber auch keine Antwort.   
"Das mach ich", und bevor eines der anderen beiden Digimon reagieren konnte  
hatte Metalgarurumon schon seinen Raketenhagel abgeschossen. Dieser vereiste das  
feindliche Digimon und sofort nutzten die Digimon der Kinder die Gelegenheit:  
"Laserfinger."  
"Planetenkraft."  
"Metallische Wolfskralle."  
Die drei Attacken verbanden sich und trafen den Feind. Daraufhin löste er sich  
auf. Es war tot.  
  
Die Digimon digitierten zurück und liefen zu ihren Partnern, die sich vor Jubel  
fast nicht mehr einkriegten.  
"Das war einfach Spitze", sagte Matt und alle mussten ihm zustimmen.   
" " " "Danke." " " "   
"So und jetzt?" fragte Davis nachdem sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt  
hatten.   
"Heimfahren?"  
Besonders angetan war keiner der dunkelhaarigen Jungen von Matts Vorschlag, aber  
sie mussten wohl oder übel wieder in den Wagen steigen. Sonst würden sie nie  
nachhause kommen. Also, setzten sie sich wieder ins Auto und fuhren los.  
  
Nach wieder etwa einer Stunde kamen sie auf eine normale Autobahn.   
"Hoffentlich erwischt uns die Polizei nicht", meinte Davis etwas ängstlich  
klingend.  
"Warum?", fragte Matt, wieder bereit seinen jungen Freund zu nerven.  
"Was sollen wir denn sagen, wenn sie uns fragen, warum wir mit einem geklauten  
Auto durch die Gegend fahren und warum der Fahrer weder volljährig ist noch  
einen Führerschein hat?"  
"Na ja, wir können ihnen ja erzählen, dass uns ein böses Digimon angegriffen hat  
und zur Rettung der Welt mussten wir eine Notleihe, Notleihe und nicht  
Diebstahl, machen, damit wir entkommen konnten."  
"Das würden die uns niemals abnehmen."  
"Tja, dann hätten wir ein Problem."  
Schließlich kamen sie an die Abfahrt nach Tokyo. In der Stadt fuhr Matt in eine  
Seitenstraße und hielt an.  
"So, ich glaub, von hier aus sollten wir laufen", meinte der blonde Junge.   
"Gute Idee", antwortete Tai und die zwei Jüngeren stimmten ihm zu.   
  
Als sie schon ein Stück gelaufen waren, trafen sie Davis' Mutter.   
"Hallo, Kinder. Wo wart ihr denn?", fragte sie verwundert, als ihr die seltsamen  
Plüschtiere auffielen, die die vier Jungen trugen.  
"Ähm... Na ja... wir waren....äh... Ken, wo waren wir?"  
"Ähm, na ja... nun. Wie hieß das nochmal, Tai, wo wir waren?"  
"Hm? Ähm, na, wir waren in... bei... da... in..., na ja. Äh, Matt?"  
"Oh, wir waren in einem Spielzeuggeschäft in der Innenstadt und da gabs so ein  
Preisausschreiben und da haben wir die Viehcher hier gewonnen. Goldig, oder?" Er  
grinste Davis' Mutter an und hielt ihr Gabumon unter die Nase.   
"Ja, das stimmt. Was wolltet ihr eigentlich in dem Spielzeuggeschäft?"  
"Ach, wir haben nur nach dem neuen "Fight for Digital Peace" Spiel geschaut. Das  
von Komikua Enterprises. War aber noch nicht da. Leider. Wir haben uns so  
draufgefreut." Er machte mal wieder ein übertrieben trauriges Gesicht.  
Glücklicherweise kannte Davis' Mutter Matt nicht allzu gut und dachte darum, er  
wäre wirklich traurig.   
"Mögt ihr das alle so gerne?", fragte sie schließlich.  
Die anderen nickten nur.  
"Dann hab ich eine Idee. Komikua Enterprises hat doch seinen Hauptsitz in Nagoya  
und wenn wir nächstes Wochenende Davis' Großeltern besuchen, könnt ihr ja  
mitfahren. Vielleicht gibt's das Spiel ja da schon. Wir fahren auch über die  
neue Autobahn, die über Suwa führt. Die hat einen Tunnel und ne Brücke. Was  
haltet ihr davon?"   
Davis, Ken und Tai sahen sie nur entsetzt an und liefen dann schreiend davon.   
Davis' Mutter sah ihnen verwundert hinterher und fragte dann an Matt gewandt:   
"Was haben die denn?"  
"Hm? Ach, wir haben gestern Speed zusammengeschaut und irgendwie haben sie jetzt  
eine Phobie gegen neue Autobahnen. Da könnte ja noch ein Stück fehlen. Ich weiß,  
verrückt, aber sie sind halt alle noch ein bisschen naiv." Er zuckte mit den  
Schultern bevor er fortfuhr: "Danke für Ihr Angebot, aber wir können auch  
warten, bis es das Spiel hier gibt. Ich muss jetzt gehen, wer weiß was die drei  
sonst wieder anstellen. Vielleicht klauen sie ja ein Auto und fahren damit durch  
die Gegend.   
Na ja, auf Wiedersehen."  
Damit rannte er davon und lies Davis' Mutter kopfschüttelnd zurück. 


End file.
